Look Beyond Appearances
by Dolphinlover666
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a geek. What happens when the most popular and wanted senior guy in school, Inuyasha, has a dare to ask Kagome to the prom? IK. Angsty in later chapters.
1. The Dare

AN: "This is our (except for DEVL41) first fanfic, so please no FLAMES! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT, repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, but I will rule it one day, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sorry, but we don't like Kikyo and we don't wanna make fun of her cough so she's not in this fanfic, but she MIGHT be later on though, cause we're still not sure yet..

Alright, enough with our blabbing, and on with the story. Hope you like it"

**Crystaltears**: Ok…so, I emailed and they wouldn't reply, so instead of waiting for what could be a gabajillion years, we're just reposting the fic…I'll try to post a chapter a day until we're up to date! (Yes, we ARE dolphinlover…but now we've reverted to our original sn: **Dolphinlover666**)

-------

Chapter 1 – The Dare

Kagome was sitting in class, listening to the teachers blab on about memorizing the periodic table of elements, which she, of course, had known since the seventh grade (she's a senior by the way). Finally, the bell rang for lunch and she, Sango, and Hojo walked out the door.

'I don't have to hang out with these immature and sophomoric people anymore next year.' Kagome's thoughts trailed off to college.

They finally entered the cafeteria and sat down at their usual table.

------

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku sat at the table and talking about hot chicks and how to get them, then just out of nowhere, Inuyasha said, "I can get any chick I want."

"What about some chick that looks nerdy" Miroku smirked. "Then I could go with all those hot chicks in their tight dresses that show every curve in their body."

"You're such a pervert!" Kouga laughed.

"Well, every year Inuyasha always goes with the hottest and most popular chicks!" Miroku reasoned. "Even though Sango is the Apple of my eye." He had a far off look in his eyes.

"But she's not popular and she hangs out with her nerd friends." Inuyasha said. "And besides, I don't JUST care about looks and popularity."

"Then, I dare you to go to the dance with the nerdiest girl in school." Kouga said.

"Fine, then choose any girl you want." Inuyasha said, "And I'll go to the dance with her."

Kouga and Miroku whispered to each other and finally pointed to a girl with raven black hair, brown eyes, and VERY round and thick glasses. (AN: don't worry, inukag fans, she won't look this weird later on, we won't mention the glasses every time)

"We dare you to ask Kagome Higurashi to the dance," Kouga and Miroku laughed.

"Fine. whatever" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked over to Kagome, who was reading a book on the history of physics. When he got over to her table, Kagome looked up and looked at him confusingly. 'Why would HE be over here, the most wanted guy is at the nerd table?' She thought.

"Hey," Inuyasha said.

"Um, can I help you?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd go to the prom with me."

"I, um, uh, are you sure you're talking to the right person? I'm not Kikyo you know." (AN: Kikyo is two years older than Inuyasha, which means she's in a sophomore in college)

"Yeah I know," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So, do you wanna go?"

"... no thanks" Kagome walked out of the cafeteria in a panic.

Inuyasha looked REALLY REALLY REALLY, and I mean REALLY, surprised. 'I can't let Miroku and Kouga find out that I was rejected by a nerd, I have to find some way to get her to go with me.'

---------

"What was that all about, there must be a good reason for this, maybe he's sick or just crazy. I've never been asked out in my whole entire life and I doubt I ever need to be. I just don't trust some popular guy for SUDDENLY wanting to talk to a nerd like me. The only guy who ever talked to me was Hojo." Kagome thought.

"Kagome! What was that all about, I just came back from the library and saw Inuyasha at our table, did he think you were Kikyo?" Sango came in. "I think he's feeling a little nostalgia

"Yeah, probably." Kagome agreed, "He asked me to the prom."

"WHAT?" Sango exclaimed, "AND WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM!"

"I just said no."

"WHAT THE HELL! Every girl in the school would trade places with you, what on earth were you thinking when you rejected?"

"I just feel a little suspicious, besides, what would YOU say if he asked you?"

"Of course I'd say no, I've got Miroku and he's really friendly," Sango blushed.

"But he acts friendly to everyone, especially girls."

The two girls hurried to their next classes when the lunch bell rang, and noticed that everyone was waving or staring at them.

'It must be that rejection thing from the lunch room' Kagome thought, 'word sure travels around fast.'

---------

"So, Inuyasha, what'd she say?" Miroku asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well, of course she said yes, she even looked like she was gonna faint, that's probably why she ran out of the lunch room." Inuyasha lied, "She couldn't stand looking at me. I'm so good."

"Have fun ruining your rep," Kouga laughed evilly.

--------

The school day was over and Inuyasha went home. When he got home, he saw his dad sitting in front of the TV. His dad beckoned him to join him watching a school news report.

The reporter was standing in front of Inuyasha's school. "We have a survey on some seniors at the high school, asking them if they were stranded on a deserted island, who they would prefer to be stranded with."

"One girl said, "Who else? Of course, INUYASHA! Can you see me, Inuyasha? If you are, just wanted say I LOVE YOU. I'm asking you out someday!" The girl finished speaking, and squealed with delight.

"Here's one that's really unique, one that had a DIFFERENT answer." Kagome appeared on the screen, "I, personally, would like to be stranded with Emily Dickens, one of the most renowned poets in history. Oh, she could teach me SO much!"

Inuyasha's eyes dazed off, 'Hm, this is one weird girl, if she didn't even pick me to be stranded on an island with, it'll be even harder to ask her to the dance. I HAVE to find out her schedule."

---------

The next day, Inuyasha decided to ask Sango for help, "Can you tell me? I need to know where Kagome usually goes after school today?"

"Why would you wanna know," Sango scrutinized him.

"Just wondering," Inuyasha said, "If I wanna take her to the dance, I should get to know her."

"I thought she REJECTED you." Sango looked at him VERY suspiciously.

"She did, but she won't be by the end of this week and don't tell Miroku or Kouga about it."

"Why are you suddenly interested in a geek, like her?"

"No reason really. So where is she going after school today?"

Sango sighed and said, "Well, on Monday and Wednesday afternoons, she goes to work at the hospital as a volunteer, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, she goes to the Humane Society to help the animals and on Fridays, she goes to the Library to study for three hours, and on the weekends, she goes to the lab and helps the scientists research."

"Wow, what day is today again?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"It's Tuesday."

"Oh great, I have to go see the stupid little mutts."

"It's not that bad, and you might not want to volunteer there, because first timers have to clean up the kettles."

"Whatever" Inuyasha leaves.

--------

Meanwhile, Kouga was bullying Hojo.

"You forgot to do my homework, you stupid bastard!" Kouga yelled.

Kouga lifted Hojo up by the collar and pinned him to the wall, "This better not happen again you runt, or else you'll get it!"

Hojo nodded nervously and Kouga dropped him to the ground, Hojo then quickly scurried away, 'I need to pick up Kagome, so we can go to the animal shelter.'

He walked out and saw Kagome waiting for him, "Sorry I'm late Kagome."

"It's ok." Kagome replied, noticing some bruises on his face, but decided not to say anything. They climbed in to the car and drove away. Little did they know that someone was following them.

--------------------------

MWAHAHA, cliffhanger! Kinda, anyway, we thought this would be a good place to stop, and we hope this isn't so short, if it is sorry.

Please Review! thanks, we'll update soon!


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters, although we are hatching the evilest of evil schemes to take it into our greedy little butterfingers. Snicker, hehehe.

Leeleee…updating on time, but I'm NOT fixing the spacers if they screw up. Seriously. I mean…grrr…they used to be perfect, now that we have to repost…guh…grrr

-crystaltears41090

A.N.-yeah ok so now u know Inu has asked out a nerd for a dare. Sound familiar? And like most luv stories, they pretend they're goin out or something like that, fall in luv and blah blah blah. JUST READ IT!lol, have fun!

-angevil725

Thanx for reading everyone! lol

-DEVL41

-------------------

Chapter 2-The Deal

Hojo and Kagome sat in the car when they suddenly heard a loud rumbling sound that seemed to come from the car's tires. They stopped the car and got out to check out the problem. When they inspected the tire, they saw that the rubber had burned off and now they were stuck out in the middle of nowhere.

"Do you know how to change a tire?" Kagome hoped with all her heart that Hojo would know how to.

"I read about it once when we were taking driver's Ed, but I've never actually changed one."

"Oh well, no harm in trying, Kagome helped Hojo take out the spare tire and together they pondered on a way to change the tire.

"I sure wish someone who has changed a tire before was here." Kagome sighed.

As if on cue, another car stopped at the side of the road and Inuyasha stepped out of the car. "Are you two having trouble changing that tire?"

Suddenly Hojo stiffened, "N-n-no, we're fine."

"What are you talking about! Of course we need help!" Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to come over. 'I hope he's not trying to convince me to go to the dance; I am DEFINITLY not going. He's just raised my suspicions.'

Inuyasha stepped next to the car and expertly changed the tire, "There, all done. I'll catch you two later."

"Oh, yeah, later," Kagome's eyes seemed to wander faraway into the distance.

-----------------

"Oh, Kagome. You're finally here. Could you please feed the cats? I think they're starved."

Kagome nodded and walked away to where the cats were usually kept. 'Sometimes I feel as if animals are the only ones who truly understand who I really am, what I am really made of.?"

---------------

Inuyasha stepped out of the car. 'So she works here. I think I'll volunteer myself, although I'm not much of an animal lover, but it'll sure give me some time to get her to change her mind.'

He stepped into the building. A man walked up to him, "Are you here to devote yourself to the animals?"

Inuyasha blinked, looking confused. 'What the hell was this guy saying? No, he wasn't here to devote himself to animals.'

The man just laughed and said, "Let me make myself clear. Are you here to volunteer?"

Inuyasha nodded stupidly.

"Come then, follow me," the man instructed. He led Inuyasha down many hallways until they came in front of some empty dog kettles. Inuyasha wasn't really paying any attention, though; he had just seen Kagome walk out the backdoor with a dozen of dogs in her hand. Inuyasha was about to turn around and follow her when he heard the man talking to him, "Here, you'll need this to achieve your task." The man handed Inuyasha a bucket and a broom.

'What was that for? Oh yeah, the kennels. Great, I've stooped low enough to clean dogs?' Inuyasha sighed and began to clean up the kennels.

After sweeping for about five minutes, 'How long has it been, hours?' Inuyasha was thinking to himself when a girl's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"You work here?" Kagome looked suspiciously at Inuyasha.

"I just started today, actually. Do you actually like working here?"

"Why else would I be here?"

'Good question. I'm so stupid. Why did you ask such a stupid question like that?' Inuyasha mentally smacked himself. "Just wondering, why won't you go to the dance with me?" He also wanted to say 'Any girl would be in your place right now.' But decided not to.

"Cause I don't ok?"

Inuyasha then said loudly, "It's because there's some other guy you like right?"

Kagome shook her head and squeaked, "No." Kagome had turned a light pink.

'She answered way to fast.' Inuyasha smirked, "You think I can't see through that speedy reply. So who's this lucky guy who can win your heart and take a place I can't?"

Kagome shook her head furiously, "I told you already, I don't like anyone."

"Liar."

"I am NOT lying!" Kagome looked away.

"Than what ARE you doing?"

Kagome decided it would be better if she didn't answer this question.

Inuyasha smirked again. "Come on, you can tell me."

Kagome sighed, "Abe." 'Why did I just tell him that? This stranger. I never even told Hojo. Sometimes I even hide this thought from myself. And I just let that answer slip so innocently out of my mouth? Kagome! What made you think you could just tell him!' Kagome mentally slapped herself.

"You like HIM! That nerdy freak?"

"AHEM, he is not nerdy. Besides, I'm nerdy." Kagome reasoned.

"You're not nerdy." 'Whoa. Where'd THAT come from? Since when did you think she wasn't nerdy? She's probably the most nerdy freak in the school and that sentence just popped out of your mouth.' Inuyasha thought stupidly.

Kagome seemed taken back. 'Did he just say I wasn't nerdy? Maybe he is different from all those other popular people.'

Inuyasha seemed to brighten, "I'll make you deal. If I set you up with that nerd so that he'll ask you out, then you have to go to the prom with me!"

Kagome considered his offer for a moment. He seemed desperate but sincere. Should she trust him?

"So are you gonna agree or not?" Inuyasha was getting impatient when he saw Kagome spacing out. He suddenly felt a little envious of Abe being in her life. 'Why should I care that she likes some other nerd? You should be relieved that she doesn't like you!' Even though Inuyasha inwardly said that to himself, he couldn't push the awkward feeling away.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, "I'll think about it, and I'll tell you tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded and walked out the door, leaving behind a broom and a bucket full of dog crap.

-----------------

Meanwhile, Sango slouched on her couch to do some homework.

'Homework is SO boring! I mean, I learned this stuff back in sixth grade!' Sango sighed.

DING DONG!

'Wonder who's at the door, I mean isn't Kagome still at the Humane Society?'

Sango walked over and opened the door.

"What are YOU doing here?" Sango blushed

"Just to see my lovely Sango." Miroku gave an evil grin.

"Uh huh...I'm not buying it."

"Ok, fine." Miroku sighed while grabbing Sango's hand, "Would you..."

"MIROKU! YOU PERVERT! NO NO NO NO NO!" Sango screamed and ran to the other side of the room, "IF YOU CAME TO TELL ME THAT, MY ANSWER IS NO! SO GO AWAY!"

"Sango, dear, it's not what you think..."

"I know what you're gonna ask! Would you bear me your child! ARGH! For the last time, NOOOOOO!" Sango screamed across the room.

"Actually, this time, I wasn't gonna ask you that..."

"Really..." Sango Smirked and walked up to Miroku. 'Hope he's telling the truth, if not...' "So what did you come here to ask me?"

"Would you go to the dance with me?" Miroku blushed a little.

"Wow, Miroku...I'm VERY proud of you for not asking me THAT question." Sango blinked a few times before answering. "but umm...I guess I could go with you...since this perverted monk is unable to get another date, I might as well stick with you."

'Never expected him to throw that curve ball!' Sango thought.

She then grabbed Miroku and kicked him out, then she slammed the door before he could try anything perverted.

------------------------

Disclaimer: We still do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters due to a failure in our evilest of evil plan.


	3. I'll Tell You Later

D-E-V-L-41 here:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Crystaltears41090: Updated a day late…anyone up for killing me. Haha, j/k

Disclaimer: We still do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters due to a failure in our evilest of evil plans. WAAHHH!

---------------

Chapter 3- I'll tell you later

"Thanks for dropping me off, Hojo," Kagome said politely.

"No problem," Hojo smiled and drove off into the distance.

Kagome entered her house and saw her grandfather sitting at the table writing fortunes for a local restaurant. Kagome's grandfather was one of the most renowned fortune writers in the city. Everyone knew who he was.

"Where's mom and Souta?"

"They went to the grocery store to buy some materials for Souta's project. So what happened at school today?" Kagome's grandfather asked, looking up from his work.

"Oh, well, it was an interesting day, I guess. Oh yeah, before I forget, Sango and Hojo both had stuff to do at lunch so I wrote some fortunes." Kagome opened a blue notebook and handed it to her grandfather.

Kagome's grandfather accepted the notebook and sat on the ground reading through Kagome's words. "So if Sango and Hojo were busy, did you eat by yourself?"

"Uh...yeah."

"But you have tons of friends," grandpa insisted.

Kagome seriously did NOT want to discuss how amazingly boring her social life was so she shrugged carelessly, "I wanted to work on some fortunes so you could read them. I got a lot of ideas so I wanted to write them down."

"These are really good, I think I'll use them. They are just like you."

"Cool!"

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Mr. Cool.' Kagome furrowed her brows, while thinking.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Well...uh...there's this really cool guy at our school named Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, very well named. Anyways, what's he like?"

"Well, um...uh...he's the guy every girl would wants to have, good-looking, with these amazing amber eyes, and silver hair. And he only wears red and black. And when he walks, everyone makes a big deal to get out of his way and watch him."

Grandpa laughed, "But what is he LIKE? In his heart?"

"Oh, I don't know. I've never actually talked to him, except for today."

"But you said he was cool," grandpa reminded her, "What makes him cool?"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...was the only thing that registered in Kagome's mind, she was totally stumped. "The way he looks is cool. And...the way he walks. And...the fact that everyone knows him. That's cool."

"But that's something you SEE. What's on the inside of this Inuyasha boy?"

Grandpa was one of those people who believed that appearances didn't matter, and that you have to look on the inside to find true beauty. Kagome walked upstairs to her room, still pondering about Inuyasha's offer. 'Why is he suddenly so nice to me?'

'Should I accept his offer? I definitely think he's up to something, no matter how sincere he may be. But what could he be up to? His simple mind can't come up with something to trick me. I think I'll play along, what's the harm if the result is me getting a date with Adam.' Kagome thought everything through and finally came to a decision. Yes, she was going to accept his offer.

----------------------

Kagome sat in the lunchroom with Sango and Hojo. She and Sango were trying to convince Hojo to tell them who had taken his homework.

"Come on, Hojo. This can't go on forever! You have to tell us who's stealing your homework so we can stop them," Sango was fuming.

"Yeah Hojo. You have to tell us!"

Hojo just shook his head furiously, "I really don't mind that much, I could just do it again." Hojo looked over towards Inuyasha's table. Their group was messing around, throwing food at each other. Miroku suddenly stopped and got up. "I gotta go to the library guys, bye." Hojo walked out of the room in a rush.

"He's just taking refuge there. He can't run forever," Kagome sighed. Miroku sat down and scooted close to Sango. His arm reached out and landed on her back. Unfortunately, his hand seemed to slide down her back, closer to her butt. A lazy smile stretched across his face.

"Eeek! What are you doing!" Sango waved her hands wildly, slapped Miroku, and moved further down the table, her face was a rosy red.

"But Sango! I was just massaging your back!" Miroku cried.

"Yeah right," Kagome laughed and left the table to throw away the remainder of her lunch.

"I'll come with you," Sango squeaked and grabbed her still untouched lunch. She quickly ran to catch up to Kagome. "Don't leave with that pervert!" Sango whispered.

"My beautiful, flattering butterfly has once again flown away," Miroku sighed and headed back to his own table.

-----------------

Kagome asked for a break from volunteering at the hospital, and was doing a research on ancient sword history. Inuyasha crept silently into the library and saw a black haired girl sitting at one of the tables surrounded by mountains of books. He crept up and covered her eyes and whispered, "Guess who?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stiffly, but sarcastically said, "Let me it be...INUYASHA?" Then she made a feeble attempt to peel his hands off her eyes and face.

Inuyasha pulled up a chair next to her.

"What are you researching?" he asked.

"History of Ancient Swords, why?"

Inuyasha peered over at her book. It was flipped on a page featuring two twin swords. Labeled underneath read: Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga. Inuyasha gasped and snatched the book away, almost ripping the page out and started reading it.

Kagome stared and said, "When did you start reading?"

"Long before you did, and for your information this information is incorrect!"

"How would you know," Kagome asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Well I know somebody who has the sword. It was forged 500 years ago by his I-don't–know-how-long- ago grandfather. So I know about it."

"Wow, can you come over one day and tell me about it. I need a good report to get an A in AP history."

"How about today, or are you busy at home?"

"No, lets go."

"Ok"

The two left the library and walked towards his car.

After viewing his seatbelt less Porche, Kagome nervously said, "Uh, I think I'm going to walk home."

"What are you afraid of modern day technology now? Oh yeah, have you ever thought about my offer to get you and Abe together?"

"First I'm not afraid of modern day technology and second I'll let you know when I've decided, which will be before the dance."

"First of all you ARE afraid of modern day technology and second, when will that be, please don't tell me it's the day before the dance."

"Nah, the dance is 2 weeks from now and I'll tell you very soon. And besides, I'm considered of my own safety. Unlike you I know that inertia will throw me out the window if we're in an accident or when you're driving too fast or when you suddenly stop the car."

In the end Inuyasha had somehow coaxed Kagome to get into the red hot Porche. By the time they reached the shrine, Kagome was clutching on to the side of the car, her face turning pale green.

"Remind me never to ride in your car again!" Kagome said weakly.

Inuyasha smirked and opened the door to her house and walked in only to stare blankly at the aged man before him.

-----------------

Woot! Another chapter done!


	4. Change in Heart

D-E-V-L-41: Alright…thx for all the reviews

Crystaltears: Ok, so we didn't update on the 15th…Sorry

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Ok? Even though we would like to, but then none of our evil schemes ever work, so why bother...um...don't try to find this on any other chappies cuz this is ridiculously stupid. We really don't get why we have to write a disclaimer cause it's a FANfic you know, FAN...as in people who like it and write stories about it.

-----------------

Chapter 4 – Change In Heart

"WHOA! You're that famous 'Keeper of Fortunes'! Everyone in the town knows you and that's what they all call you that!" Inuyasha stared ahead at the old man in front of him. His jaw was just about hitting the carpeted floor.

"Uh...Inuyasha. You're drooling on the carpet." Kagome pointed to the little wet patch that had appeared next to his foot.

Inuyasha fell anime style.

"Wha...uh...oh yeah, sorry about that." Inuyasha smiled sheepishly as he got up from the ground and closed his mouth. "But...what are YOU doing HERE? I mean, I thought you lived in a mansion or some place where the houses are huge and costs a lot of money, not that this place is bad and small..." Inuyasha pointed a finger at the old "Keeper of Fortunes."

"Uh...HELLO smart one. He's my GRANDFATHER! You know...he LIVES in this house. Like LIVES here. You know, when you live somewhere, you sleep there and eat there and do stuff there, and you call him by grandpa you know, like a GRANDFATHER?" Kagome said matter-of-factly, ticking the things you did at a place you lived.

"Oh. Your grandfather is the famous 'Keeper of Fortunes'? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You never asked, besides, since when were you so interested in fortunes?"

"Never, But...THE 'Keeper of Fortunes'! That's awesome!"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. 'Since when did he start reading fortunes? Since when did he READ?'

"Wow. Mr. Higurashi, I'm just gonna say that I'm a HUGE fan of yours. You know, I once read one of your fortunes and it applied to me perfectly!" Inuyasha was jabbering away to Kagome's grandfather like a fangirl would to a superstar.

'That's funny, never seen or heard Inuyasha act like one of those fangirls, I could use this against him, it'll surely embarrass him, so then he'll do whatever I want so I won't tell anyone.'

"Oh, yes, can you remember what that was?" Kagome's grandfather nodded patiently.

"Uh...I can't remember the exact words, but I think it went like this: 'One must walk away from the past if one desires to have a future.' Something like that anyway. But it applied to me so much. A few years before I got the fortune, my mom had died and I couldn't get over it, but then I read the fortune and I moved on just like the fortune told me. And it was right. I lived much better after I moved away from that." Inuyasha went on elatedly.

"Inuyasha, sorry to burst your bubble, but fortunes are made to apply to everyone. The world doesn't center around YOU, you know?"

"But I could've sworn this fortune was definitely for ME. It just WAS. It's hard to explain, but I just know it. I could feel it."

"She's right you know, fortunes come to you and they apply to you and you personally." Her grandpa gave her 'The Eye'.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Come on, are you going to tell me about the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga or what? Let's go!"

"Oh right." Inuyasha waved a friendly, and slightly girlish good-bye to Kagome's grandfather and stalked after Kagome.

------------------

An hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of Kagome's room with a notebook that was scribbled with paragraphs, charts, graphs, and pictures. Kagome looked extremely excited and satisfied by all the information she had just received. Inuyasha looked particularly pleased with himself. Who knew that AP History could be so much more exciting than regular History? And Kagome was a speedy writer, so he could jabber on all he wanted and she would get it verbatim.

"Wow, who knew these swords had such a history!"

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Don't forget to think about that dance deal."

"I know, I know, just get off my back and give me some time to think. Stop asking me every chance you get!"

"I don't ask you that much!"

"Oh yes you do!"

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Oh, Kagome, do you have a visitor today?"

The pair stopped arguing and looked at Ms. Higurashi who was currently holding a bunch of grocery bags.

"Um...yeah, I guess so. He's just helping me on some homework."

Inuyasha nodded his head up and down vigorously.

"Well, that's nice, honey. It's wonderful to see someone here other than Sango and Hojo."

Kagome blushed, but no one noticed.

"Mmmhmmm. Inuyasha, I think you'd better get going."

"Yeah, ok. See ya tomorrow Kag." Inuyasha nodded his head once again and walked out the door.

'Ok, that was weird. Kag? Since when was my name Kag? Since when did he start calling me Kag. Kag, like one of his long time friends? Oh, well, whatever. I'll ask him tomorrow exactly WHY he wants to take me to the dance. And hopefully I won't lose the guts to ask. Besides, it's nice to know someone's intentions, right?'

Kagome sighed and walked back to her room. She would get a good night's rest and worry about all that in the morning.

---------------

Inuyasha walked out the door and into his car.

'YES! I'm so close, she's trusting me...and if this keeps on going, she'll say yes, I know it, I can feel it'

He drove to the school and walked out sneakily.

'She'll be surprised when she finds this'

Inuyasha took a shiny thing from his car's trunk and walked into the school. Some teachers were staring at him, but he didn't mind. He walked all the way to Kagome's locker and opened her locker.

He stuffed it inside her locker and walked away with a smile on his face.

'Can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds it, wait...what am I thinking? I'm actually happy? But she does look kinda cute...wait...no she doesn't! she's a nerd! AHHH!'

Inuyasha shook his head, he was thinking bad thoughts, I mean, bad bad thoughts, him and Kagome? Not a chance! He headed towards his car and stepped on the gas, and, with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

-----------------------

Kagome had woken bright and early to go to school. She had decided that if Inuyasha's reason to take her to the dance wasn't too futile, she would accept his offer. What could it hurt, being set up with Abe anyway?

Kagome would ask Inuyasha why he asked her to go to the dance in the first place today. She knew some part of her didn't want to know the reason why, but she just had to know. She wouldn't let herself be used for some type of popularity impression scam.

"Bye, grandpa, I'm off to school." Kagome shut the door firmly behind her as she walked out the door.

'Oh great...I'm sweating...wait, why am I sweating anyways? It's probably because of the heat.' Kagome looked at the sky, which was very cloudy and looked as if it was going to rain, 'Guess not, oh well, I'd better get to school before it really does start raining...maybe the sweating is because of the math test I have today.'

---------------------

It had been a long day, Kagome was at Sango's locker talking to her about Inuyasha's little offer.

"So, I'm going to accept it, IF he has a good reason to take me to the dance. I am NOT going to be used to increase his popularity awareness!" Kagome had just told Sango about the deal she and Inuyasha had made.

"So you're planning on asking him why he's taking you to the dance and not some other slutty whore? Today?"

"Yeah, hopefully I won't chicken out. It's not something that's easy to ask you know."

"Yeah, I know. But still."

"Don't worry too much, I'm heading towards his little hangout spot after this. He's always there, and I swear I'll get an answer out of him!" Kagome saluted like a soldier to Sango, then she marched off towards Inuyasha's hangout.

----------------------

Kagome marched up to Inuyasha and his cronies and sucked in a deep breath.

"I've decided..."

Inuyasha abruptly leapt up from his place between Kouga and Miroku and grabbed Kagome's arm. He couldn't afford having Kouga and Miroku finding out that he had been rejected by Kagome. "Come on, we'll talk somewhere else."

"Uh...ok."

"Ok, so, what did you come here to say?"

"Well, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah. Go on."

"Well, um...I was just wondering: Why did you ask me to the dance. Me, plain old nerd girl. You could've chosen any other girl in this school, but you chose me. Why?"

Sure Inuyasha had first asked Kagome to the dance because of the dare, but he sorta liked the way she didn't give in to him like all the other girls at the school. Besides, he couldn't let her know that all this was because of a dare.

"I just wanted to prove to myself that I can show a nerd a good time, that's all." That was a complete lie, but it's not like he could tell her the truth.

"Oh, well, then. I think I'm going to accept your little offer to get me and Abe together."

"You will?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"Cool."

Kagome started walking away.

"Hey Kagome, wait up!" Inuyasha yelled and ran up to Kagome.

"Now what do you want?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Just wondering, did you go to your locker today?"

"Oh crap! I was going to, but I got so caught up in some stuff...why do wanna know?"

"No reason, just messing with you."

"Oh, thank you." She said sarcastically.

"No problem." Inuyasha walked away.

This time Kagome pulled on his arms, so that he can't walk away.

"I have a question."

"Yes, Kag?"

"Why do you call me Kag?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha shrugged.

"I mean, you barely even know me, and me you, what makes you think that I allow that? You never even asked for my permission, you should be happy that I'm easy going you know!"

"You? Easy going? Uh-huh..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and they both walk in their different directions.

'What's up with him? Oh well, I should check my locker, the way Inu was acting was kind of suspicious, wait...why did I call him Inu, this is not happening.' Kagome thought to herself.

She walked to her locker and opened it, there, stood a shiny, pretty, sword.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome practically fainted, "IT'S THE TETSUSAIGA!"

"I thought this was just a legend or myth, I didn't know there was a real thing, unless..."

She went up and tapped it and then punched it.

"Yup, it's the real thing. Wonder who put this in here, I mean it couldn't have been a coincidence, could it?"

She took it out and put in raised it up really high, so the sunlight can bounce off the shiny sword. Kagome was still in shock, but in a happy way.

"Maybe, it was Miroku, I mean he probably got my locker combo from Sango, but then what would he be doing with a sword?"

She thought for a little while.

"Unless...it's Inuyasha..."

Kagome rolled her eyes and 't be, he doesn't really deserve this."

----------------------

D-E-V-L-41:…

Crystaltears: yay, done with another chapter! Thx for waiting for us to update. Sorry again. Plz review


	5. A Deed to Accomplish

Crystaltears: the day in this chapter is Friday! The dance is about a week away.

It's on the Saturday after this week's Saturday. Is this confusing or what? Think of it this way: Today's Friday. Friday>Saturday>Sunday>Monday>Tuesday>Wednesday>Thursday>Friday> Saturday is the Dance.

And I think this chapter will be pretty long since the chapter plot is hard to make short. It's more like a chapter that shows how not totally mean Inuyasha is. So enjoy.

D-E-V-L41: Thx for reviewing our story!

-----------------

Chapter 5 - A deed to accomplish

Kagome had returned home shortly after she had found the little gift in her locker. Who was it from? She kept pondering this. It couldn't have been Inuyasha, since he had told her that he had a friend who owned the swords. He must've stolen it if it was from him.

Kagome shook her head. This was all too confusing. She'd think of that later. Right now she had a ton of homework to do. Not to mention typing her final draft of her report on the swords. She just didn't have time to fall behind in school. 'And if Inuyasha wants to go to the dance with a nerdy brain, fine, though I seriously doubt he could show me a good time.'

----------------

"Hey, Sango! Wait up!" Kagome was yelling after her friend.

"Oh, hey, Kagome. Sorry, I guess, I'm a little dizzy with my new glasses." Sango turned around and faced Kagome. "I got this major headache last night, so my parents took me to the doctor, and he told me that I needed to get glasses, since I was reading so much and studying a lot more than usual. I was deciding to get contacts, but the doctor said that I would do better to start off with these." Sango motioned her hand toward her face, where a pair of pink rimmed miniature glasses rested on her nose.

"They're not that bad you know?"

"I know. But I look even more nerd than I did before. People barely notice me as the smart kid if I don't wear them."

"Don't fret so much, Sango. Lots of kids at school wear them. Besides, they're not all big and thick and round like mine." Kagome sighed. "My mom's a cheap lady, so when I needed to get a pair of glasses, she chose the cheapest ones the city had to offer. These. And she refuses to get new frames!"

"Hey Sango!" A male's voice rung out behind them.

"Why is everyone calling my name today?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, but you better go talk to whoever's calling you. I'll talk to you later." And with that, Kagome stalked off down the hall.

"Sango. Sango. I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, it's you, Miroku." Sango turned to face him.

"Hey, cute glasses."

"Oh, um, thanks. I guess." Her mind already picturing Miroku groping her butt, "But don't you think I look even more geek than I am already."

"No! You look even cuter." Miroku smirked and inched closer to her.

"Really?" Sango rolled her eyes and unfortunately failed to notice the hand that was inching down her back.

"Yep."

A loud shriek could be heard throughout the school now, SLAP, leaving a starry eyed Miroku on the ground.

"Wait Sango," Miroku yelled slowly getting up, "We have to talk about what you're going to wear to the dance! We should match so everyone can compliment us on being a cute couple. It's only a week and a day away!"

"Oh, don't worry Miroku. I'm sure we can come up with something the night before." Sango's face was still flushed an angry red.

"But Sango! Sango?" Miroku whipped his head around to come face to face with nothing but air.

Meanwhile, Sango was speeding down the hall in hopes of getting to her class so she would be safe from all groping. "Catch you later, Miroku!"

"Hey, Sango, wait for me!" Miroku sped off after Sango waving his hands eagerly trying to get her attention. Good thing he wasn't a fast runner.

-------------------

"Hand it over!"

Hojo's gaze darted between Miroku and Inuyasha like he thought they knew what was going on. Inuyasha just stood there nodding, giving Hojo the impression that he did. As long as you LOOKED like you knew what was happening, nothing bad could really happen, right? After all, he'd look like an idiot if he admitted that he didn't have a clue as to why the four of them had to dodge into a cramped smelly closet. In all truth, Miroku really didn't have a clue either, he nodded his head along with Inuyasha…hoping that someone would unconsciously give him a hint of what was going on.

With a weary sigh, Hojo slung his backpack off his shoulder, reaching inside, pulled out some papers, and held them out to Kouga.

'Probably detailed secret codes or tips that would let Kouga beat some Game cube game. Us three have been friends since the first days of Nintendo, and even back then he was always bugging me to find out how he could reach the next levels of a game.' Inuyasha thought thoughtfully. 'I really don't get why he bothers to play the game if he's always looking for someone to tell him the secrets. The challenge is all at solving the game on my own. But, Kouga's probably too anxious to see what the graphics at the next level look like.' He rolled his eyes.

Kouga snatched the papers from Hojo's hand, "Thanks, shrimp."

Miroku reached back, unlocked the door, and opened it enough that they could slip out. This made things a ton easier to move in the little room. 'Like people would care about his lack of gaming skills.' Then it hit Inuyasha. That just had to be it. Kouga had a reputation for being tough. He probably didn't want to blow it by revealing that he couldn't master a video game and had to get help from a geek. Geeks were the absolute best source for video game techniques and such, even Inuyasha knew that.

Hojo started to brush past Inuyasha, but he put his hand on Hojo's shoulder. Hojo hunched his shoulders like he thought Inuyasha was going to punch him or something. Inuyasha didn't have a clue why, but he suddenly felt like a jerk. Hojo was a guy half his size, and even if he wasn't, why would he want to hit him?

"Hojo, right?"

Hojo just bobbed his head like he was afraid he might be giving Inuyasha the wrong answer."

"Hey, just relax. I just want to ask you to show me to where Kagome is. Since she's your friend and all.

----------------

'Thank god the day's over. All that useless stuff we're learning in every single class! Even in my stupid Trigonometry II class.' Kagome was good at math, in everyone else's eyes of course. But in her class, she was just the average student who was glad to pass with an A. Kagome was still pondering all this when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry. Excuse me."

"Well excuse you wench, I mean...I mean, hey Kag!" Inuyasha put on a fake smile, "I've been looking all over for you! Thank god your friend was here to help me out."

"Huh? Oh, wait. What? Inuyasha? Hojo? You've been looking for me?"

"Yeah. Remember the deal we had. The one you agreed to?"

"Oh yes, the one where you get me and Abe together and then I go to the dance with you so you can prove to yourself that you can show a nerd like me a good time?" Kagome flashed a quirky smile at Inuyasha, though she highly doubted he could show her a good time.

'Wow, a pretty cute smile for a wench like her, I wish she would...wait, no I don't. You jackass! You're doing this on a dare, remember?'

"Inuyasha, are you ok? You just gave me this really blank look all of a sudden."

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm perfectly perfect." Inuyasha slung an arm over Hojo's shoulder, of course Hojo did that hunched-shoulder-drawing-his-head-in like a turtle imitation, making Inuyasha lean over, almost falling over. 'Oh, God, I look so stupid in a position like this. But it's worth it to earn a few points with Kagome. I mean, I am chumming up to her friend.'

Suddenly, Kagome glared at him, "Give it back."

In surprise, Inuyasha slid his arm off Hojo's shoulders. "What?"

"Give it back, NOW!" she hissed.

"Give what back, wench?"

"He...he's not the one." Hojo spoke up from behind Inuyasha's shoulder.

'Huh? I'm lost. The one. What's that supposed to mean? I'm confused.'

Grabbing Hojo's arm, Kagome hurried him down the hall as if Inuyasha had some deadly virus that would kill. Inuyasha was even more confused by now. People didn't ever want to run away from him. What had she wanted him to give back? Something belonging to Hojo, obviously.

Geeks. No wonder he didn't hang around them. They made no sense whatsoever. They had their own secret code or something.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha stared heading down the hallway to his locker. He didn't need anything, but it's not like he had anything else to do. He'd ask Kouga right now exactly what he'd taken from the kid.

"Hey Kouga!"

"Oh hey, Inuyasha."

"Just asking, but...what'd you take from the nerd in the closet?"

Kouga grinned cockily. "His chemistry homework."

'Ok, why the hell would he want to do that?' "Why?"

"Hello! My dad wants me to go to med school, so I have to ace chemistry, not to mention it's an AP chemistry course. Twice as hard, and at the same time…twice as little work, since I take it from that Hobo kid or…whatever his name is!"

Inuyasha nodded his head. Yes, definitely, he understood whatever the hell Kouga was blabbering on about. Something about acing chemistry? "So...what, are you comparing answers or something?"

"No, man," Kouga said in a voice that hinted the question was asked by imbeciles. "I'm putting my name on his work and turning it in."

Inuyasha may have been popular and oh so clueless at times, and somewhat egotistical, but he knew the difference between wrong and right. He was on the verge of telling him that it was wrong when it occurred to him that he'd sound just like his dad…or the school counselor. Oh well, it really wasn't his business. Right?

---------------------

Kagome, Hojo, and Sango were sitting in the park. It was a quiet place. And today was a relaxing day. Somehow, Inuyasha was there too. As if he suddenly noticed them, he strode over to the three.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I never thought you were that stupid. But, the sky is." Kagome said. "Why are you here anyways? Are you here to hassle Hojo?"

"Hey, me and Hojo-kolojo here are real buddies—!"

"His name is Hojo! Don't make fun of his name! And you're only friends after stealing his homework," Kagome accused.

Inuyasha held out his hands like someone warding off a wild animal. "Hey, that was Kouga, not me..."

"So you just went into the janitor's closet to look for some soap?" Kagome shot back.

Inuyasha shook his head fiercely. "I went in as a friend following a friend. It's not like I knew that he was going to demand Hojo to hand over his homework. I thought they were video gaming secrets! But now that I know what's going on...I think it's very uncool."

"And you want a medal for that?" Kagome asked harshly. 'Video gaming secrets! You don't go into a freaking janitor's closet to get video gaming secrets! How stupid is he!'

"No, I just wanted you to know that I'm not that type of person." Inuyasha was losing his temper.

"Oh," Kagome's gaze softened. "I guess I overreacted. Sorry. But all my friends are important to me. And I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Yeah that's cool." Inuyasha's anger faded.

-----------------------

Kagome and Sango had stayed in the park after Hojo and Inuyasha had left. The two friends had decided to have a good talk.

"Seventeen has a test you can take to see if you're ready to make out," Sango informed Kagome, flipping the page of the latest issue.

"Sango, if you have to take a test to know that stuff, then you're not ready."

"I guess you'd make out with Abe if he asked," she mused.

"I might consider it if we were going steady," Kagome joked.

Unfortunately, Sango took it to the heart. "Of course, nothing will happen if you don't even talk to him."

Kagome sighed and rested her elbows on her knees in a thoughtful pose. It meant she was going to say something that was important. "Actually, it might happen."

Kagome's heart started thundering with the thought, the possibilities. Abe and her studying together. Abe and her sharing test scores. Abe and her walking the halls together, holding hands. Gazing into his incredible blue eyes, of course there could be some difficulty there since he wore thicker glasses than she did.

"What are you talking about," Sango demanded.

"Well...Inuyasha offered to get me a date with Abe if I would go to the dance with him next Saturday."

Sango's eyes got big and round, "He what!"

I shrugged. "I know; I was stunned when he offered."

Sango narrowed her eyes, "KAGOME! Listen to yourself! You're falling into fickle boy/bet idiocy! Snap out of it! Why would he even bother to offer?"

"He wants to take a smart girl to the dance and prove to himself that he can show her a good time." Even as Kagome repeated this, she thought it sounded sort of stupid. Sango obviously thought it sounded idiotic.

"Why his sudden desire to date smart?" she asked. "Kagome, the combined IQ of every girl he's ever dated doesn't equal half of yours. What gives?"

"Maybe he's bored," Kagome suggested.

"Bored with all the girls at our school fawning over him? Not likely. There has to be more than that." Sango flipped the magazine shut and threw it on the bench.

"Maybe he likes me?" Kagome offered lamely.

"You know that's not true. I don't know, Kagome. It's a little weird. Whatever his reason., I'm not so sure you going with him is such a good idea."

Sango held up her hand and tapped on her index finger. "Number one: going to the dance with Inuyasha might make Abe think you and him have something going on."

"But after the dance, Abe will never see me and Inuyasha together again."

Sango still looked unconvinced. She tapped the next finger. "Ok, number two: what if you start to like Inuyasha?"

Kagome laughed. "Don't joke, Sango. Does it look like I like? Does it look like I will _like_ him? Furthermore, why the heck would I want to like someone who probably won't go to college! No way am I going to start liking Mr. Popularity. He's so...unintelligent. And his manners aren't very well developed. He also thinks that he's the high school's gift to girls. It boosts his ego…I guess guys need that kind of support…"

"He is hot to look at, I guess," Sango frowned. If Miroku had heard...he'd grope her for the rest of her life until she admitted that he was hotter than Inuyasha.

"Only in a superficial sort of way," Kagome assured her. "I couldn't ever go for someone who thought the cover was the only part of the book that mattered. And so far, he hasn't done anything to convince that he has more than a few pages to his life novel. He spends too much time decorating the cover and the title page…I mean, I can see it now: Chapter one: Inuyasha's life (from birth to teens)." Kagome mimicked a voice of Inuyasha's, "Well, I spent nearly my whole life trying to make myself look good, but in all truth, it was God's gift to me. And, I had an inspirational dream of becoming the most popular guy in school; so of course, I followed it to make up for my intellectual shortcomings. All my life, I had such good looks that I found it pointless to go to school and actually LEARN, instead I just hung out, made trouble, had fun, and I guess I don't realize that this could really hurt my future…I mean, I have too much trouble thinking ahead because I'm too STUPID. Why think about kids, a wife, and a JOB…why think about the money that I need and the house I need to live in! I have my looks, and I'll be beautiful FOREVER!—" (by this time, Kagome had begun making wide open expressions of stupid-ness, and she waved her hands in a gesture showing how "beautiful" she'd be forever)…

Kagome nearly fell off the chair when Inuyasha suddenly dropped onto the bench beside her.

"Why are you back?" She said in a very annoyed tone.

"I forgot to tell you that tomorrow morning I need you to go to the computer store with me to help me buy a computer."

"Why?"

"Because nerd boy works there. DUH! You going or not, because in case you haven't noticed, nerd boy doesn't know you exist outside his little nerd bubble. Besides, maybe he doesn't see you past his thick lenses."

Of course she had noticed. How could she not? That hurt. It hurt a lot. How could he just say that to her face?

Inuyasha, noticing that she was upset, said softly, "Despite what everyone may think, I know how it feels to like someone who isn't interested in you."

----------------------------

Crystaltears: I thought this was a good place to stop.


End file.
